


How Long Have You Loved Her?

by Carpe_History



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long have you loved her?" </p>
<p>"That depends on who you are talking about."</p>
<p> Notes between Prussia and America during a World Meeting. Onesided!Prussia/Hungary; Onesided!USUK. FRUK and AusHun</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Have You Loved Her?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written several years ago. I really love this story and I hope its good for you all too. 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia.

_How long have you loved her?_

That was the note that America passed to Prussia during a very boring world meeting.  West had been very busy this week, (something about Italy and an election) and sent him instead. For once, Prussia was keeping to himself and not being ‘awesome’. Today was the anniversary of one of the many times his heart was broken in his long lifetime. Today, many years ago Hungary married Austria.

Prussia looked down from his notes and picked up his pen and wrote back.

_That depends on who you are talking about._

America sent him this glare that said ‘you’re not that stupid.’ And wrote back quickly in his messy handwriting.

_Hungary. You are always watching her or glaring at Austria. It’s not that hard to figure out, if I can do it._

 Of course America would pick today of all days to bring his unrequited love up. Prussia sighed and nodded, knowing that America saw it. He wrote up his response and took more notes on the presentation while America wrote back. West would not like it if he didn’t come home with good notes.

_So what if I’m in love with her. Nothing good can come from it, now can it?_

Greece was yelling at Turkey for something that he just presented and it was going to end in a fistfight. The entire conference was watching and Prussia could clearly see Japan looking more and more worried. Or as worried as Japan can get considering his lover was going to be in a fight.  This was interesting to watch, both Greece and Turkey were about the same in physical power at the moment. Prussia thought about getting up and joining in the fight just for the thrill of fighting.  And to stop talking to America.

_Just answer the question. How long have you been in love with her?_

Prussia glared at the wall. America won’t stop today.  Why today of days? The American could be annoyingly more persistent than himself but this was personal. Very personal.  But something told the former country that America would not stop. So he answered.

_Since I found out she was a girl. So several hundred years now. WHY?_

America did not hesitate in his response. This was probably what he wanted to say from the start of the notes. The young country could be ‘subtle’ if he wanted.

_I want to know how you deal with it. The one you love being so clearly in love with someone else._

Prussia grimaced. He took a moment to cast Germany’s vote on the presentation, it was on something to do with trade. He voted favorably because trade was good and they need more of it. And then he answered America’s question.

_It’s not easy but you just pretend you’re happy for them long enough that you actually become happy for them. It helps that they seem so happy. It hurts though. A lot._

Off in the corner of the room Finland and Sweden were whispering over the vote. It looks like Sweden will be on the couch tonight. Prussia thought that it was funny; how Finland still thinks he’s not the wife.   America took his time in response. 

_Is that all you did?_

England and France were getting in fight about something stupid. It will end it sex. That’s how they worked. They fought and then they had sex.  It was a shallow relationship. Prussia had his share of those. Something told him that America hadn’t.

_Yep and I made her hate me more than she already did. I thought that if she hated me I would hate her. Nope, didn’t work._

_Don’t do it._

He had tried that for the longest time. It hadn’t worked at all. It just made him hurt more. By the time Prussia had gotten it into his head that making Hungary hate him was not going to solve his problem, too much time had passed to fix anything. 

_I don’t think he can hate me more. He has never really forgiven me. But I’ve forgiven him such a long time ago._

The only country that America had truly hated and then forgiven was England that was common knowledge. The revolution was scaring for both England and America. But England had told Prussia in a night of serious drinking, (because when you need a drink, no one really cares about the people you are getting drunk with); that he had begun to forgive America. He was still, however, a long time off from complete forgiveness and trust.

How had France ever gotten to that point of forgiveness after all he did to England? It is a question that all of the countries ask to each other.

_England won’t forgive for a long time. No, he can’t. It’s just not who he is. But he will someday._

America sighs. He glances at England and France. They are all but kissing in their fight. Then France whispers something to England and England alone. The country’s face turns a deep shade of red and then a small smile spread across his face.  Prussia could read America’s face: ‘At least he’s happy.’

_I don’t know about that. Has Hungary ever tried to do anything with you? At all? In a way that would make you happy?_

In a moment a hundred memories of empty fields and fights with fists and the clang of swords came running into his head. All of the fractions of memories featured Hungary. Some of them were of him and Hungary fighting side by side and in some of them they were fighting each other.

None of them were of a glorious empire that could have been, if she had wanted to be. None of them were of soft moments of domestic life. None of them were of a life he wanted. The only way she had made him happy was by fighting by his side but she hadn’t for centuries. Not since she figured out she was a girl.

And she won’t again.

_No.  She really hates me. But that’s fine. I’m too awesome to be taken._

That’s what Prussia kept telling himself. That he wanted to be alone. That he was too awesome for anything else.  As Prussia waited for America’s response he looked through his notes. They looked perfect. For him, at least. God knows that West would find something to complain about.

_Sure and I’m too much Lone Ranger hero to be in love._

He didn’t know that America could be sarcastic. Apparently he could.

_How long have you loved him?_

 Prussia turned the conversation back on America by repeating the question from earlier. The American looked surprised that Prussia asked. Prussia couldn’t imagine why, most countries assumed that America would fall for someone much closer to home. Canada or Mexico. Or even Japan since they are close friends. But not England. Not the one person to keep him under control against his will.

_Longer than I can remember._

Or most countries were stupid, the German concluded. Prussia had America all figured out before even the revolution. It was obvious that the boy was in love with his ‘big brother’ to everyone except for England himself. It was just most of the world thought that he had fallen out of love with the island.

_Join the club of sad losers who are in love with someone who is in love with somebody else. The members are me, you, Turkey, Switzerland, your bother (what’s-his-name?), Romano, Korea, and Belarus._

The club doesn’t have a name. Most of the members don’t even know that they are a part of it. Prussia keeps tabs on all of them. And keeps an eye out for the countries who are in serious unrequited love.

He loves Hungary. America loves England. Turkey loves Greece. Switzerland loves Austria. Canada _(Is that his name?)_  loves France. Romano loves Spain. Korea loves China. Belarus loves Russia.

Hungary and Austria are still practically married. England would never admit it but he is head over heels for France; although France is clearly only in the relationship for the sex. Greece has Japan and no one was going to stop that. Spain is currently chasing after Portugal or anyone who wasn’t Romano. China and Russia have been attached at the hip for decades now. No one is sure whether that was censual or not until recently.

_Do you think they will love us back? Or that we will just move on?_

Prussia thinks about that. It’s been centuries for all of them. He looks at Austria and Hungary, who are holding hands under the table. Then he looks at England and France who aren’t currently looking or talking to each other but are clearly still aware of the others presence.

 And he knows.

_No, never._


End file.
